The New Girls: Junior Year
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Third in the series. It's junior year for Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny and their girlfriends.
1. Chapter 1

Seated at a table with Lisa, Wendy and their boyfriends, Nina looked around the gym, where their junior prom was currently being held in, looking for any sign of Terra. Lisa leaned towards one of her best friends.

"Relax, Nina. I'm sure both Terra and Kenny will show up at some point tonight," she told her best friend.

"I hope you're right about that, Lisa," she replied.

Line Break

Terra, who was already in her prom dress, sat on the couch, wondering what was taking Kenny so long to arrive so they could go to the prom. Finally, headlights appeared and turned into her driveway, briefly shining into the living room windows before they were shut off.

_'Finally,'_ she thought as she rose from the couch and appraoched the front door.

Opening it, she gave him a light glare.

"What in the hell took you so long to get here, Kenny? Prom's already started," she said.

"We're not going to prom. There's been a slight change of plan. Get out of your prom dress and into some regular clothes. I've got a suprise for you," he replied.

She tilted her head, slightly confused.

"Wait. What suprise?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not giving anything away. Go get dressed."

Frowning a little, Terra did as her boyfriend told her.

Line Break

Once Terra had changed into some regular clothes, she rejoined Kenny in the living room. He smiled at seeing her.

"Good. Now, let's go," he said.

"Go where? Why won't you tell me where we're going? she asked as the two left the Smith house.

"You'll find out once we get there," he replied.

Terra got into her boyfriend's car and he started it up before he pulled out of the driveway before he pointed in th the direction he'd come. After about five minutes, he pulled up to the church and shut off the car's engine, which made Terra look at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Kenny, why are we at a church?" she questioned.

"That's part two of my plan for tonight," he told her.

"What's part one?"

"This is part one," he added as he dug into his coat pocket for something and pulled it out.

"Terra, I was wondering if you'd marry me tonight instead of going to prom?" he asked, his blue eyes locking with her gray ones while he held an engagement ring in his fingers.

"Oh, Kenny, of course I will," she said.

Pleased that she'd said yes, he slid the engagement ring onto her left third finger.

"But I don't have a wedding dress," she added.

"That's because your wedding dress is in the trunk of my car. Go get it and I'll help you put it on."

"Ok," she said as the couple got out of the car and walked around to where the trunk was.

Opening the trunk lid, Terra gasped at seeing the wedding dress laying across the bottom of the trunk, still in its garment bag.

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" she asked.

"I sure have," he replied.

Terra lifted the wedding dress from the trunk and the couple walked towards the church after Kenny had shut the lid of his trunk and locked his car before he put the keys in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the high school, Nina, who was taking a reprieve from dancing, scanned the gym for any sign of either Terra or Kenny. She was starting to get a little worried that neither one had showed up yet. Lisa, who had managed to detach herself from her boyfriend, joined Nina.

"Prom's half over and neither Terra or Kenny have shown up. Where could they be, Lisa?" she asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, Nina. They've probably just got other plans."

"What do you mean, "other plans," Lisa?" she asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean, Nina," she stammered.

Nina crossed her arms across her chest.

"Come on, Lisa. You obviously know something about why neither Terra or her boyfriend showed up for prom all night."

Lisa bit her lower lip.

"I don't know anything about why our best friend or her boyfriend showed up for prom tonight, Nina. Honest."

Line Break

Back at the church, Kenny had just helped his finacee into her wedding dress before he left the room to join the minister who would offically wed them. Terra worried a little that she didn't have a bouquet, but then she realized no one was present that she could toss her bouquet to. Adjusting her veil slightly, she left the room and made her way towards her husband to be. Standing by the minister, the blonde groom watched as his finacee and soon to be wife approached the altar slowly. Finally, she took her place beside her finacee and they both faced the minister. He led them through their vows before he asked for the rings, which Kenny gave him.

He handed Terra the wedding band she'd give to her husband and handed Kenny the wedding band he'd give to his wife. Facing each other, Terra slid the wedding band she held onto her soon to be husband's left third finger and he slid the ring he held onto Terra's left third finger, beside her engagement ring. Once the couple had given each other their wedding bands, the minister pronnounced them husband and wife and both lovingly kissed before they turned and left the church, hand in hand.

After leaving the church with her new husband, Terra glanced over at him.

"Now that we're married, I still want to go to prom, Kenny." she said.

But he only shook his head.

"Tonight's our wedding night, honey. I've got other plans in mind," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Seated opposite her parents, Terra held her right hand over her left hand, concealing the wedding band that was beside her engagement ring.

"Mom, dad, I've got something to tell you," she said.

Vanessa and Andrew exchanged glances.

"What sort of news, Terra?" Vanessa asked.

"You remember my boyfriend Kenny, right?"

"Yes."

"He and I sort of got married instead of going to our junior prom," she added.

"Married? But you're only seventeen, honey. That seems a little too young to get married, young lady," Andrew told his daughter.

"I know, dad. But from the moment that Kenny and I first met, I always felt that he and I were destined to be together, so it felt natural for us to be married," Terra told her dad.

Her parents again exchanged glances.

"Terra, it's obvious to both your mother and I that you and Kenny are truly happy together, so we can't say we're against your impromptu marriage. My only regret is that I wasn't able to walk you down the aisle," Andrew said to his daughter.

Terra sighed.

"I know, dad," she replied as she twiddled with the engagement and wedding rings that currently adorned her left hand's third finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly opening his eyes at the sound of his wife currently vomiting into the toilet in the bathroom that was across from his bedroom, Kenny groaned a little. His wife had been experiencing bouts of morning sickness in the last few weeks, ever since their wedding night. He suddenly sat up in bed as an idea as to what could be behind his wife's frequent morning sickness came to him.

As if to lend some truth to what he suspected, Terra vomited a second time into the toilet bowl. He got out of bed, made his way over to the bathroom across the hall and joined his wife, gently pulling back her hair as she again emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Finally, her bout of morning sickness ended and he helped her to her feet before letting go so she could clean herself up a little. As she splashed water onto her face and rinsed out the vomit that was inside of her mouth, he stood behind her.

"Terra, honey, you've been vomiting a lot. Could you be..." he trailed off.

"Pregnant?" she finished for him.

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"I've wondered about that. I should have gotten my period by now, but it hasn't come yet," she said softly.

Their gazes met.

"If you are pregnant, then I'd be the happiest man alive," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Staring at the results of the pregnancy test she currently held in her hands, seventeen year old Terra felt the beginnings of elation starting to form inside of her. Still holding the pregnancy test in her hand, she left the bathroom and joined her husband, who was currently seated on the couch in front of the TV.

"Kenny, honey, I've got some good news for you," she said.

"Yeah. What is it?" he asked while never taking his gaze off the tv in front of him.

"I'm pregnant," she said, which made his gaze shift from the tv to her.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated while she held up the pregnancy test.

"Pregnant?" he asked.

She nodded. He got up off the couch, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're going to be parents?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how happy you've made me right now?" he asked before he lovingly kissed her.

When the two came up for air, Terra smiled.

"I love you so much," she murmured.

"As do I," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Terra stood at her locker, when Nina joined her. The scent of Nina's perfume entered her nose and Terra felt her breakfast beginning to travel back up towards her mouth. Clamping a hand over her mouth, Terra made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. Concerned and a little suspicious about the way her best friend had just acted, Nina followed Terra to the closet ladies' room and went inside.

"Terra, are you ok?" she asked gently, only to be greeted by the sound of Terra retching into the toilet bowl.

After a few minutes, the door of the stall Terra was in opened and Terra emerged.

"Wow, Terra. You look like crap," Nina remarked.

Terra gave a wan smile.

"I feel like crap," she replied.

"What made you run to the ladies' room so fast? You looked like you were about to toss your cookies."

"Your perfume made me nauseous."

"It did? I felt fine when I put it on this morning."

"Ever since Kenny and I got married three weeks ago, I've been really nauseous in the morning," Terra admitted.

Nina glanced at her best friend.

"Wait. You and Kenny got hitched?"

"Yeah. We did."

"Did you ever consider that you're pregnant, Terra? That could explain why you're nauseous in the mornings or why certain things like my perfume make your stomach queasy when you smell them."

"Oh, no. I couldn't be pregnant, Nina. Don't be silly."

The two seventeen year olds looked at each other.

"Think about it, Terra. My perfume just made you throw up plus you're probably wondering why you're only nauseous in the morning."

A sudden thought came to Nina.

"Terra, given the way you just threw up in the girls' bathroom, I think you're pregnant with a boy," she added.

"How could you know that, Nina? I'm not even showing yet and I won't know the baby's gender for at least a few weeks yet."

"Terra, I've been your best friend since we were five, Trust me, you're having a boy."


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny stirred and opened his eyes at his wife's insistent poking. He turned his head towards her.

"What now, honey? he asked.

"I want some cheese and pickles," she replied.

"Now? It's 3 in the morning," he added.

"So? I'm hungry."

He sighed, knowing he'd never get back to sleep now that his awake and pregnant wife demanded her pickles and cheese. Throwing the blanket off of him, he left their bedroom and made his way down the hall towards the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Terra took a seat beside her husband on the couch and took his hands in hers.

"Kenny, honey, I need to talk to you about something that's been bothering me," she said.

He looked over at his wife.

"Like what?"

"You know how you've got the ability not to be killed permanently, right?"

"Yeah?" he asked, a little wary to where she was going with this conversation.

Terra placed her left hand on her flat tummy in a slightly protective manner.

"My biggest worry is that our children will somehow gain that ability from you," she said finally.

He cupped her face between his palms.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I promise you that our children won't have that ability," he told his wife firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina, who was seated opposite Lisa and Wendy, glanced over at Terra, who due to her present pregnancy, sat next to the outside of the booth so she could come and go if she needed to. The four seventeen year old teens needed some time away from their boyfriends and husband for at least one night.

Nina, Lisa and Wendy each felt a little jealous at seeing Terra's wedding band glinting in the light from the lamp above their table. None of the three girls had been proposed to yet by their own boyfriends. Their thoughts were interrupted by Terra, who let out a light "oh" which made all three girls look at her.

"What is it, Terra?" Lisa asked.

Terra looked up.

"The baby just kicked," she said softly.

The three girls immediately perked up.

"Did it really?" Wendy questioned this time.

Terra nodded. Nina, who was seated beside Terra, rested her right hand on Terra's four month pregnant belly and after a few seconds, was greeted by the lightest tap against her palm. She smiled at feeling that tiny tap on her palm.

"Man, the baby sure has a hard kick," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Terra was awoken in the predawn morning hours by the painful clenching of her stomach.

"K-Kenny, honey, I think I need to be taken to the hospital," she told her husband softly.

He also woke up.

"Ok. I'll get your hospital bag and help you get into the car and we can head off to the hospital. Ok?"

Overcome by a second painful clenching of her stomach, Terra couldn't answer him. He got up, came around to her side of the bed, helped her out of bed and the two made their way down the stairs to the first floor. He grabbed the hospital bag that was by the front door and guided his wife to the car before helping her get in before he did the same and drove up to the hospital. During the drive, Terra let out slight whimpers of pain from the contractions. Hearing her whimpers, Kenny glanced over at her.

"It's ok, honey. We'll get there soon," he assured her.

In reply, she let out a mild cry of pain, which made him a little more anxious to reach the hospital. Half an hour later, they reached the hospital and he parked his car before shutting off the engine and getting out to grab both the hospital bag and help his wife out of the car. After helping his wife out of the car, the two entered the hospital. Once inside the hospital, they approached the nurse standing at the front desk. Seeing the expectant couple, she smiled a little.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. My wife's in labor," he told the nurse.

"First time parents?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Kenny replied while beside him, Terra let out a slightly louder cry of pain and held her stomach.

"Someone get me to a hospital bed before my baby decides to make its debut in the lobby," the mother to be demanded.

Alarmed by how fast Terra's labor seemed to be progressing, the nurse at the front desk quickly retrieved a wheelchair and both she and Terra's husband helped the teenage mother to be into the wheelchair before he got ready to wheel his wife to the deliverly ward, but he had no idea how to get there. Another nurse joined the teenage parents to be and helped them get to the deliverly ward.

Line Break

Once Terra had been garbed in a hospital gown, she lay in the bed while her gray eyes locked with her husband's blue eyes.

"My family doesn't know that the baby decided to make its entrance into the world today. Will you call them and let them know, honey?" she asked.

"Sure,"

"Scratch that. Even if they knew, they wouldn't make it in time before the baby's born."

Groaning a little from the slight discomfort, Terra shifted her position in the hospital bed and rested her hands on her large belly before she again looked at her husband.

"If our baby's a boy, what should his name be?"

"Well, since both our names have five letters, how about Bryan."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Erica."

Line Break

Forty five minutes of intense and painful contractions later, Dr. Andrew Xavier entered the room to check on Terra's progress.

"Hello, Terra. I'm Dr. Xavier. I hear you've been experiencing intense contractions that seem like they're coming fast, is that right?" he asked the seventeen year old mother to be.

She looked at Kenny before looking at the doctor again.

"It seemed like that, but this is my first baby," she replied.

"I see. I'll just check to see how far you've dilated."

"Ok."

Dr. Xavier looked to see how much Terra had dilated. After he had, he looked at the two teen parents to be.

"I'd say that you two are going to welcome your baby within the next fifteen, twenty minutes," he told them.

Terra looked at her husband, a slightly worried look in her eyes.

"Isn't that kind of fast for first time parents, Dr. Xavier?" Kenny asked.

"Normally, yes, but your wife seems to have fast deliveries, even though this is your first child."

"So, does that mean that I'm fully dilated, Dr. Xavier?" she asked.

"Yes. You're fully dliated."

Terra screamed lightly when she was hit by a suddenly painful contraction.

"D-Dr. Xavier, I'm feeling an intense urge to push," she said.

"Ok. Let's welcome your baby into the world, Terra."

Terra felt her husband slide his hand into hers so she could have something to squeeze while she pushed.

Line Break

After fifteen minutes of pushing that seemed endless, Terra held their son in her arms with her husband seated beside her.

"Oh, Kenny, look at what we've created and brought into this world after nine months," she said softly.

He only smiled in reply and couldn't take his gaze off of his newly born son.

"So, Bryan?" Terra asked suddenly.

He blinked.

"Huh?"

"Our son's name, honey. Bryan, right?"

"Yeah. Bryan Jackson M.," he replied.

"BJ M. for short," Terra added softly.

"Welcome to the world, little BJ M.," Kenny said to his newborn son.

Line Break

Terra lay propped against the hospital pillows, in the middle of feeding her son, when Nina, Lisa and Wendy all entered the room. Seeing them walk in. the first time young mother smiled.

"Hi, you guys," she said.

"Hello to you too, mommy," Nina replied as she set down the bag of baby items she'd brought for Terra.

Lisa quickly claimed the chair that was by Terra's hospital bed.

"So, what's his name?" she asked.

"Mm? Oh. Bryan Jackson or BJ Mc. for short," Terra replied.

"Oh. That's a good name. So, where's the proud daddy at?" Wendy asked.

"The proud daddy's right here," Kenny said from the doorway.

Terra looked at her husband and smiled as she gently patted her hand against her newborn son's back in an attempt to get him to burp. After a minute, she was greeted by a soft burp from her son. He entered the room and crossed to his wife's hospital bed so he could take his son from her. He gently lifted the newborn from Terra's arms, which confused her.

"Where are you taking Bryan, honey?" she asked him.

"Oh. The guys wanted to meet my son," he replied.

"Why can't they come in here to meet him, honey? I'd rather not let Bryan out of my sight."

"Ok, honey. I'll go bring them in here," her husband replied as he gently returned his son to his wife's arms.

He left the room to go get his friends, so they could come meet his son. In his absence, Terra slid her pointer finger into her son's palm and smiled a little as his hand curled around it.


	11. Chapter 11

Holding their three week old son, Bryan, in her arms, Terra stood on the snow covered ground, looking up at her husband, who was on the ladder as he put the Christmas lights up.

"Honey, are you sure you should be doing that?"

"Of course. Don't worry about me. Go back in the house," he replied.

"Come down where it's safe for you. You know how death prone you are. Please?" she begged.

"Just take Bryan in out of the cold, Terra," he repeated firmly.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Terra went back into the house. No sooner had she done so, she heard her husband's yell and a dull thud as he fell off the ladder and hit the hard snow covered ground in front of their house. Unsuprised by her husband's frequent deaths, Terra felt no real urge to break down in tears.

_'Thanks for dying on our first Christmas as parents, honey,'_ she thought sourly as Bryan stirred in her arms and let out a loud wail.

She shifted her gaze to her son and tried to comfort her presently unconsolable infant son.

"Shush, sweetheart. Daddy'll be back by tomorrow morning," she cooed softly to her newborn son, but the three week old continued to let out loud cries with no sign of stopping.


	12. Chapter 12

Holding her three month old son in her arms, Terra looked at her parents, sister and brother. Clover looked at the infant in her older sister's arms.

"Oh, Terra, I always knew you'd make a good mother," she said.

Terra smiled.

"Thanks, Clover," she replied.

Vanessa rose from the couch and crossed the room before she gently took Bryan from her daughter's arms. Looking down at her three month old grandson in her arms, Vanessa smiled at her grandson. Her gaze returned to her daughter.

"Oh, Terra, he's got your gray eyes," she said softly.

"I know, mom," Terra replied.

She paused.

"He's also got his daddy's blonde hair," she added.

"You and your attraction to blonde haired males."

Finally, Vanessa gently placed her grandson back into her daughter's arms before taking a seat beside Terra.

"So, where is my son in law?"

A shadow of pain flitted briefly across Terra's face before it was gone.

"You know my husband. He got trampled by a herd of deer this morning, which I couldn't do much about, cause it was going to be me and your grandson that got trampled, so your son in law gently pushed me and your grandson out of harm's way..." Terra trailed off, unable to continue.

Vanessa put an arm around her daughter's shoulder in a measure of comfort.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy walked through the school's hallways on her way to where her boyfriend's locker was. She found herself thinking of how loyal her boyfriend was to her as well as how devoted a father he was to their first daughter, Bree. She finally came in sight of her boyfriend's locker and joined him before giving him a quick kiss.

"Hi, baby," she said.

He returned her quick kiss.

"Hello to you too," he replied.

Their lips met again in another kiss that lasted a little bit longer.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"Um, no. What?"

"How could you honestly forget your daughter's first birthday?"

"Aw, man. She's already a year old?"

"Almost. She won't turn one until school's offically over for today and we can help your mom get ready for her birthday."

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't believe Bree's nearly a year old. Seems like only yesterday that nurse Williams helped bring Bree into the world."

She sighed.

"I know. How time does fly."


End file.
